Broken Heart Cured
by Namida-Ga
Summary: After Rouge gets really hurt by her boyfriend, Shadow takes the chance to tell her how he really feels. First Fic so no flaming. One-shot!


**Okay this is just a test to see if I am able to upload stories. I cloud have uploaded fics a long time ago but…it just took some time (forgive me) any way on with the fic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any one…they all belong to SEGA. If I did Shadow would be dating Rouge by now.**

…

Rouges POV.

I really couldn't believe it! ... I just couldn't. All I wanted was for him to love. He said yes. But only one week of being happy and then he did it.

I walked weekly towards the doors that led to Club Rouge, but I thought only one thing. I sighed. I should've known he loved me only for my body. One word and he got mad, insane over the limit.

'Knuckles … why you have to hurt me'

No wait…..he didn't hurt me. No it was way worse….. He **abused **me; he **RAPED **me, so close to killing me. I let out another sigh. This was the worst day ever. No one was there to comfort me; I bet Shadow is already asleep. Figures. I'll have to go through this on my own.

'Why?'

I looked down at what I'm wearing, just a long black coat. Luckily I was the only one out in the streets, in the rain.

'Why does this always happen to me?'

Shadows POV

I've been sitting here with Omega for hours, watching horror flicks.

"Omega, tell me again why humans call this horror? That faker singing is scarier than this"

"THAT IS UNKNOWN"

I sighed.' Damn it Rouge' I thought 'where the hell are you?' I'm not saying it's boring hanging out with a robot, but at least with real people you can do stuff. I used to have a little fun with Rouge, but ever since that echidna came in and said the 3 words I wanted to say, things just got boring.

"SHADOW, BEING DEDECTED AT THE FRONT DOOR"

Hopefully it's Rouge.

I really want to tell her how I feel about her, even if Knuckles beat me to it.

I got up and headed towards the front door. I reached my hand out towards the knob and open it.

I gasped.

Rouges POV

I could tell Shadow is really surprised seeing me like this.

"Rou…Rouge what happened to you?!"

I didn't reply, just look down at the floor in sadness.

"Was it Knuckles?"

I grabbed Shadow in a tight hug, crying in his white chest fur." He…he did it."

"Did what?"

I just kept on crying.

"Want to tell me about it inside?"

I took my face away from his chest and nodded.

Normal POV

They went in just when Omega came out of the kitchen."ROUGE, WHAT HAS HPPENED TO YOU?"

Shadow set her down on the couch and then looked at their robot friend. "She's going to tell me, go get a first aid kit."

"AFFERMITIVE"

He left.

Shadow looked back down at Rouge. It really hurt him to see the one he loved in a condition like this."Rouge…"

"Yes, I'll tell you."

He sat right next to her.

"Shadow, you know that Knuckles said he loved me"

'How could I forget, I wanted to say it first' he nodded.

"I was an idiot to believe that bastered, he only wanted me for sex, and when he asked me to do it with him…I said no…then he …"

"Abused you"

"…and raped me"

Shadow's eyes widened in shock 'THAT FUCKER!!! I swear I'm going to kill him, or better yet slaughter him till he reaches hell or worse!' that's what Shadow wanted to say instead he said "WHAT!!!"

Rouges POV

I didn't know why, but still had to explain to Shadow what happened" We were watching this movie at his house. I liked it, but I saw that he got bored from the start. Once the movie was done he just asked me to do it with, I kept saying no, he called me a bitch and started to beat me up…. Then he just raped me and took out his dagger and stabbed both my wings so I couldn't fly. I was lucky to hit him with his lamp and get away before he stabbed me in the heart….but I…."

I didn't want to tell him I was walking back home in only a long coat. No, that part can be kept a secret.

"Rouge….did you try to fight back, you can easily defeat him."

"I know, but he stabbed my wing, and the pain hurt too much for me to handle…." I started to cry again" Shadow you can keep a secret?"he nodded.

"This wasn't the first this happened, before I met you and the others, the same thing happened to from my ex…"

"You had another boyfriend?"

I nodded….again"He was just like Knuckles. His name was Zack, I was only 14, and he did the exact same thing Knuckles did."

Shadows POV

Good. Now I can murder two people."Let me guess he said he loved you, but meant only for your looks?"

She nodded" I guess looking beautiful isn't….I don't know."

"….the best thing to do?"

She looked at me; eyes still full of tears. Well, I think it's best if I tell her now.

"Umm Rouge" I started "there….is something I need to tell you…."

She hugged me again, although this time I returned the hug.

"Shadow…. I need to ask you something to."

I pulled her away from the hug."Alright."

Normal POV

They both took a deep breath

**Both of them**:" Do you love me?"

Their eyes widened in shock. They just answered each others question, without answering.

"Rouge….you...you do love me?"

" The truth is Shadow…I've loved you since I first met you…but I was always scared if you didn't love me back…so I just winded up with Knuckles."

"I thought you really did love him…that's why I never said a word about how I felt."

They just sat there staring in each other's eyes, completely forgetting that Rouge was badly injured. After a minute of staring, they started to lean into each other until their foreheads touched, soon their noses, and finally their lips made contact with each other.

The kiss was light but full of passion, Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a second Shadow slipped his tongue in her mouth, and their tongues started to dance together.

The kiss felt like it was lasting forever, but it was only a minutes until they broke apart.

"Shadow…"

"Rouge…"

They were both panting heavily form the kiss they shared.

**Both of them**: "I love you."

Omega finally came in with first aid kit."I HAVE FOUND AND BROUGHT THE ITEM YOU NEED."

They looked at him and Shadow stood up and took it.

"Good, now how about we get those injuries heeled"

Rouge smiled "You already cured one thing"

Shadow gave a confused look.

She giggled a bit "You cured my broken heart."

…

**Wow, for a test run it turned out a bit longer then I thought.**

**Any way R&R (whatever that means, I think it means rate and review)**


End file.
